


A quiet lake

by Tallburntbacon



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Depression, Dysfunctional Family, Existential Angst, Family Issues, Hearing Voices, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Universe, POV Original Character, References to Depression, Regret, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Unhappy Ending, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallburntbacon/pseuds/Tallburntbacon
Summary: She didn't want to live the life she did. She just wanted things to be easier... but is death really the way to achieve that?Either way, she doesn't have a choice now. What's done is done.
Kudos: 2





	A quiet lake

**Author's Note:**

> Just a writing prompt with the title  
> 'A quiet lake'

Silence. Silence can cause many things. Silence healed the headache the working father had when he came home. Silence helped the tired mother focus on herself for once. Silence helped the crying son be heard throughout the building. Silence helped the falling daughter realise no one was coming to her aid. And before it all she lay at the edge of the lake outside her house, the tips of her toes touching the water. No noise. No humming of the birds. No rustling of the trees. No squeals from playing children. Just the girl. Alone with her thoughts. All was quiet but not for this girl. Inside she was as loud as the stormy seas. No matter how hard she tried she couldn’t silence her thoughts.  
“They don’t care”  
“Why would they care about you”  
“You’re useless”  
“You just make their lives more difficult”  
“If they really cared for you do you really think they would have let you suffer like that”  
“They probably don’t know and don’t care where you are right now”  
No matter how hard she tried those thoughts kept coming to her. To other people the lake was tranquil, peaceful and quiet but to her it was a reminder of her failures.  
“Is this what life is supposed to be like” she sat there thinking to herself, “I don’t want to live this life if so.”  
In that moment she realised the solution to her problems. She just had to let go of it all. No one would care or even notice. This was all she will ever amount to but that’s alright because it doesn’t matter. Dead people don’t have to worry about frustrating father or annoying mother or disappointing brother. Dead people have freedom to do whatever they want as emotions don’t hold them back.  
That was the final straw from that day onwards her family would never be whole again. She went home, she ate dinner, she walked to the balcony of her parent’s room and jumped.  
She felt frozen in mid-air. Suddenly she could see all the things hidden from her when silence came. She saw her mother laughing for the first time in weeks, she saw her brother smile for the first time in months and she saw her father content for the first time in years. This was it. This was the family she wanted. Is this what would happen if she died or would they go back to being sad. Did she really want this? If she had just tried to talk maybe she would have seen what the silence held from her. Is anyone coming to help her?  
For the first time in her life she screamed for her family, she screamed for their help. But it was too late. Time moved forward and she came to a halt. Just like before all was silent all was still. Until life came back there was the humming of the birds, the rustling of the trees and squealing from the playing children. The girl lay there half dead listening to those sounds thinking if only she had realised sooner how beautiful the world really was. Death soon came to claim another soul and the sounds were replaced by the bloodcurdling scream the mother made upon the sight of her daughter motionless on the forest floor.


End file.
